


Welcome to the Happy Hotel! [Hiatus]

by Navy_Night_Sky



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Dad Jokes, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explosions, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Mental Breakdown, Multi, Partying, Swimming Pools, This is Hell Everyone is a Jerk, Vacation, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: On Hiatus due to writers block.
Relationships: Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Dazzle & Charlie Magne & Razzle, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Charlie was feeling like a failure. A big fat failure. Today was supposed to be the day she announced her project but it failed horribly. Not only did she get insulted and humiliated on live TV but she was sure no one was going to stay at her hotel even with the biggest star in Hell promoting it.

The Happy Hotel and Resort! A place where sinners can go to get away from the chaos of life and just enjoy some peace and comfort even if just for a moment! A place where all guests from imp to overlord were treated equally and with respect! Neutral ground that no one could claim as their own and exclude others from enjoying! A little bit of Heaven in Hell!

This was something she had been wanting to do for a long time now. to make a place where your status didn't matter and you could just relax and forget about all the shit going on in the world. But nooo, a nice place to vacation to is apparently a stupid idea according to some stupid red dress wearing news host.

As she sat in her limo with her girlfriend Vaggie beside her she looked over to her in hopes of getting some words of encouragement but she was to busy glaring daggers at their spokesperson Angel Dust. He was the biggest and most influential star in Hell who she thought would be a great face to promote her hotel but...

"What were you thinking!!" Vaggie yelled at the spider in frustration.

"Whaatt!? I owed my girl buddy a solid okay. Besides you wanted to use me to promote your hotel right? Well I think this worked out just fine! People love a good turf war and what better way is there to than to promote it with a good fight. All publicity is good publicity." Angel defended.

"This is suppose to be a respectable business! Not some shitty gang affiliated motel! We don't need people checking in just cuz they assume it's okay to party and wreck the place just cuz they saw you do it on TV! You made us look like a big fucking joke!"

"I know you haven't been here that long toots but this is Hell. Of course there going to assume they can party and wreck the place, with or without my involvement. Besides look at these freaks down here! Their appearance reflects their personalities hideous fugly harlequin babies."

"You're one to talk."

"Heyyy! This bodies fucking flawless! And I got the creepy fan letters to prove it." the porn star said as he produced an indeed very creepy letter from his cleavage.

" _*Sigh*_ It's going to be okay Vaggie there's no need to be so upset. Let's just think of this as a little hiccup nothing more. We still have a couple months before we officially open, we have time to fix this." Charlie interjected, trying to bring some calmness into the heated conversation.

Soon they arrived at what will be the Happy Hotel. It was a large magnificent building that looked perfect for a getaway...on the outside. As the trio entered the hotel interior was revealed and it had definitely seen better days. Cobwebs filled the corners, dust covered almost everything and boxes and packages were left about unorganized and furniture was in disarray.

Charlie left the building almost immediately after just entering. She needed air and to make a phone call. Closing the front entrance behind her she hit on a contact labeled mom and was greeted with a message tone.

"Hey mom it's me. I know I keep calling and you must be busy but...the interview didn't go as expected and I thing dad might be right about me being way over my head about this whole project, but I don't want to just give up, I could really use some advice...well I should end it here before it gets to long. Bye love you."

As she ended the call she slumped against the door and took a deep breath before heading back inside. She saw Vaggie sitting on a lounge nursing a headache while Angel suggestively sucked on a popcicle. They were currently the only staff and she didn't have much faith they could get this place running with just the three of them, plus Angel was only a temporary employee. He was more of a guest though having been offered a stay in exchange for promoting the hotel with his likeness.

They needed to do a lot along with finding more staff. They needed housekeepers, doormen, a chef and so many more positions filled. But that could wait for tomorrow right now they just had to to the best that they could.

As charlie was about to say something she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


	2. The Radio Demon's Offer

Charlie heard a knock at the door.

She was caught of guard by it, not expecting anyone would come visit at a time like this. _"Maybe it's someone here to mock her?"_ she thought sadly. Opening the door to greet the mysterious visitor she was met with friendly yet terrifying face.

"Hel* _Slam**Opens*_ lo! _*Slams*"_

"Hey Vaggie!"

"Whattt!?"

"The uh radio demon is at the door!"

"What!" "Who" Vaggie and Angel asked at the same time respectively.

"What should I do!?"

"Well don't let him in!"

Charlie should definitely listen to Vaggie but, this was the Happy Hotel a place where all demons are welcomed, even scary overlords. As the owner she needed to uphold those values.

Ignoring Vaggie's advice she went to open the door again, but made sure to compose herself first, this was an overlord after all and she couldn't show weakness.

Charlie opens the door to reveal the radio demon still in the same pose. "May I speak now?" the red stag asked.

"You may."

"Alastor darling! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart quite a pleasure! Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist! What a performance! I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929 soo many orphans." the demon said as he stepped into the hotel only to come face to face with and angel spear.

"Stop right there! I know your game and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone here you pompous cheesy talk show shit lord!" Vaggie threatened with a dagger pointed directly at him. However the red overlord was unfazed and simply pushed the dagger out of his face as he replied to her threat.

"Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here **I would have done so already."** he threatened back but much more calmly. "No no no. You see I was actually interested in checking in! However I can see you are in no way ready to receive any guests! How disappointing!"

"Wait you wanted to check in?"

"Of course! The idea of getting away from it all sounded like a wonderful experience but It looks like that won't be happening! This hotel is quite nice from the outside but it clearly needs a lot of work done before it can receive any guests!"

"Yep you're right we aren't taking any guests right now so I'm afraid you're going to have to leave! Goodbye!" Vaggie said as she gestured to the door in hopes that he'd leave.

"Come now no need to be that way! You see even though I initially wanted to check in I can see you're in need of a lot of help in getting this place up and running! And I want to offer that help!"

"You do?" Charlie questioned skeptically.

"Of course I do! Life for me has been rather boring as of late, mundane! Completely aimless! This hotel is just the thing i need to help me out of this rut!"

Charlie looked at the overlord dumbfounded. He wanted to help put the hotel together just so he wouldn't be bored?

"So that's the only reason you want to help?"

"It's the only reason I need my dear! Come let's discuss this a bit more shall we! I'm already thinking of what can be done to make this place work!"

As Alastor lead Charlie away to discuss business Vaggie was left on the couch with Angel to glare at the overlord. Angel, who was finally finished deepthroating the poor popcicle finally piped up to ask a question.

"So uh what's the deal with smiles over there?"

"You've never heard of him!? You've been here longer than me!" Angel just shrugged at her question. "The radio demon! One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?"

"Not big on politics."

"Ugh. He's Alastor, an overlord. He became one seemingly overnight, toppling over other overlords that had been in power for centuries. They say he wields unimaginably powerful power and magic that no ones knows came from. He's a violent monster who we can't get involved with!"

"You done yet!? Geez. He looks like a strawberry pimp haha!"

"Well I don't trust him!"

"To be fair do you even trust men in general?" Vaggie rolled her eyes at his question.

Getting up and walking over to Charlie she felt the need to warn her. To let her know that this man was definitely not her to 'just help'. The man was a known deal maker, and married to a witch with a terrifying reputation. That was in no way good for the hotel in any way.

"He definitely has ulterior motives Charlie. You know his reputation, he can't be trusted."

"I know but...he did say he just wanted to check in at first..."

"Charlie he's a vile monster. An agent of chaos. He's broadcasted his carnage all throughout Hell just so people could witness his power. We can't have that reputation associated with us. No one would want to stay here if he's here."

"I know Vaggie, but at the same time that would be going against what I'm trying to do here. Even he, despite his reputation, has as much right to be a guest here as anyone else."

 _"*Sigh*_ Just be careful okay."

"Don't worry Vags if there's one thing I learned from my dad it's that 'you don't take shit from other demons."

With that said she made her way over to the radio host in order to discuss the deal he offered.

"So, Al, your sketchy as fuck and I'm pretty sure you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart but, I will admit I do need help in getting this place running and I've decided to accept your offer. On the grounds that you respect my authority as owner and with no trickster voodoo stuff." she said as firmly as she could.

"So it's a deal then?" he asked as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"No! No deals...hmm, as princess of hell and heir to the throne I hereby order that you help with this hotel...for as long as you desire. Sound fair?"

"Hmm fair enough." the Radio Demon agreed.

"Cool beans."

Charlie sighed in relief as the deer agreed. The deer took a quick glance around the lobby before speaking once again. "So where is your hotel staff?"

"Umm, well." Charlie answered meekly as she indicated to Vaggie, and only Vaggie, who glared at the overlord.

"Oh you're going to need more than that." he said as his attention then went to Angel Dust. He walked over to the arachnid and asked "And what can you do my effeminate fellow?"

"I can suck your dick." the spider flirted shocking the deer by the bluntness of the reply.

"Ha! No."

"Your loss."

"Hm, well this just won't do! I suppose I can help with that, cash in a few favors." he said as he headed over to the messy fireplace. With a snap of his gloved fingers the fireplace was restored to it's former glory and lit up. But within the flames came a dark silhouette partly hanging out. Picking it up Alastor revealed it to be a very small woman with one large eye and short red hair. "This little darling is Niffty." he said as he dropped the tiny cyclops to the ground.

"Hi! I'm Niffty! Is wonderful to meet you, it's been awhile since I've made new friends! Are there any men here!? Sorry excuse me. Oh my gosh this place is awful, horrible! It really needs a woman's touch, no offense to you ladies." Niffty quickly said as immediately started cleaning, clearing up cobwebs and squishing bugs.

Then they heard a poof and turned around to see half the lobby transform into a tavern with a poker table in the middle of the room. At the poker table was a cat demon who had yet to notice he was in an entirely new location. But when he did he was none too pleased.

"What the fuck!? You! The fuck you think you're doing pulling me away from a game !? I was about to win too!" the cat angrily said as he indicated to the now disappearing pile of winnings.

"Husker my dear friend! It's good to see you!"

"Ugh the fuck you want from me this time?" Husk grumpily asked.

"My friend I've gotten involved with some charity work and decided to volunteer your services! With your welcoming smile and energy you're the perfect man to run the front desk of this establishment!"

"Volunteer? Hell no I ain't working some charity job!"

"No need to upset! If you wish I can make this more welcoming!" the deer said as he manifested an bottle of booze on the hotel's new bar.

"Oh so you think you can just buy me with a bottle of cheap booze!? Well you can!" the cat said as he snatched up the bottle and started drinking.

Charlie couldn't believe it. Not only was he offering his help but also providing staff. Vaggie on the other hand was not as eager to accept these changes. "Nope! No no no! You can't just go around and making changes whenever and wherever you want! This is supposed to be a place of relaxation and escape from all the sin outside! Not some dirty cheap man cave pub!"

However in the middle of her rant Angel tackled her to the ground angrily telling her to shut up and that they were keeping the bar. Charlie immediately went up the new bar to greet Husk.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to love working here!" she said extending her hand to shake.

"I lost the ability to love years ago." was the only reaction she got from him.

Angel soon went over to the bar in order to flirt with the old cat only to be shot down, though this didn't seem to deter the spider one bit. Alastor went over to the princess and asked what she thought.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much for helping I don't know how to repay you!"

"Oh this experience is all the payment I need my dear! In fact I-"

_***BOOM!!*** _

Alastor was cut off by a loud explosion the destroyed the front entrance to the hotel and sent the door flying and crashing into the wall at the end of the lobby. As the residents of the hotel poked their heads out of the hole and saw a large steampunk dirigible in front of the hotel.

"Ha!!" yelled a snake demon who had poked his own head out to look down at the small crowd. "Well well well look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet again Alastor!" the snake declared.

"Do I know you?" Alastor truly did not know the snake man.

"Oh yes you do! It is I sir Pentious and i will be the one to take you down along with the spider whore! And this time I have the element of surprise!" the snake announced even though he really didn't.

A large gun dropped from the underbelly of the airship ready to blast them all away but with a snap of his fingers a firey portal appeared under the ship and large pitch black tentacles emerged and engulfed it. You could hear the fearful screams from inside the ship as it was pulled into the pit. Alastor's smile remained on his face while everyone else wore expressions of shock.

"Well I'm starved! Who's up for some jambalaya!? My mother taught me this wonderful recipe for jambalaya! In fact it nearly killed her! You can say the kick was right out of Hell! Haha I'm on a role today!" Alastor cheerily spoke as he made his way back to the hotel, ignoring the fiasco that jest went down. 

Husk and Niffty followed after him with Angel following Husk. Charlie gave Vaggie an excited look before heading inside herself while all Vaggie could do was smile in return.

Maybe having the Radio Demon around wouldn't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because I forgot to write something lol.

**Now Hiring**

**The Happy Hotel is now hiring for all positions!**

**Please feel free to walk in or call!**

**All are welcomed to apply!**

**(666)XXX-XXXX**

**Hope to see you soon!**

Charlie stared at the advert and felt it was good enough to post. Even though Alastor had brought in Niffty and Husk to help out they would still need more staff mainly due to the size of the hotel and the fact she would feel bad that someone as small as the cyclops would have to clean it all by herself.

Even if Niffty enjoyed cleaning and was could at it she was still just one person and the hotel would need multiple positions filled just like any other. Husk was also rather good at his new job despite being passed out most of the time.

The cat was supposed to man the front desk but seeing as they had no guests yet he mainly stayed behind the lobby bar drinking. Husk did have a frequent customer though, the porn star and current spokesperson for the hotel Angel Dust. Whenever the spider wasn't doing his normal job or help advertise the hotel he would often wonder in and flirt with the old man.

Vaggie had gone out to make copes of the flyers and then to post them while Charlie posted it online wanting to make sure everyone saw it. She was in the process of posting when she got a call on her phone from on unknown number.

"Hello?...OH! Yes hi!...Really!?...Oh my gosh thank you so much I'll be right over to speak with you!"

After the call ended Charlie made her way out of the office ready to leave and see the mysterious caller in person. As she made her way to the front entrance she was stopped by a cheery voice.

"And what has you in such a rush my dear?" asked the Radio Demon from behind.

"Oh hi Al! I just have something very important to do now! Would you mind watching the place while I'm gone?"

"Of course not! You can count on me!" he agreed.

"Thanks! Be back soon!"

The bubbly blonde then left leaving only Alastor and his friends in the building. The red stag then went over to the bar and ordered a whisky.

"So Husker my friend enjoying your new position?"

"Fuck off."

"No need to be so bitter especially since you do seem to be enjoying yourself!"

"Only cuz no one's here." the cat replied as he gave the deer his drink and then taking a swig of his own.

As they talked or rather as Alastor talked and Husk did his best to ignore. Alastor was actually enjoying his time at the hotel. It was a lovely old building that was the perfect getaway from ever modernizing Hell.

There was not an annoying television set in sight or glaring neon signs. He was free to play his radio in peace and enjoy some relaxation. He was quite proud of himself for deciding to invest in this hotel as he was free to turn it into his own personal getaway. He was also thinking of inviting his dear friend Rosie to stay as well.

As He finished his drink and was about to order another he noticed the entrance door opening and closing. It was the moth girl that was constantly wary of him and he'll admit for good reason. However there was someone with her, a lovely young lady with bobbed hair and sweet smile.

"So here we are. I'll show you the kitchen in a sec...oh you're here." Vaggie said as she noticed the red man.

"Indeed I am! And who's this lovely young lady with you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh but as an investor in this hotel I do believe it is my business if this young lady is a guest!"

"I'm Dahlia, I'm here applying for a job." the girl introduced herself. Alastor took notice of her Cajun accent and also her manner of dress, a little flapper she was.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms Dahlia!"

"Okay you two met. Come we still have to do an interview." Vaggie said not wanting to be in the overlord's presence any more.

As she lead the probable new hire away the entrance opened again to reveal the Charlie had returned as well. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she practically skipped inside.

"What's got you so excited?" Vaggie asked.

"I've got some great news! Oh who's this?"

"I'm Dahlia I'm here to apply I saw Ms Vaggie putting up the flyers."

"Even more great news! Thank you for applying you're going to love working here!"

"So what's your great news?"

"Oh you are going to love it! Everyone I have an announcement to make! So earlier I got call from none other than Vox himself and he wants to invest in the hotel as well! Apparently Angel Dust got him interested in it so he's offering brand new TVs for every room! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Really!? That's great!" Vaggie agreed.

"Isn't it!? Not only are we getting a new partner we're also finally getting more employees! And once people find out we have two overlords interested in it people are going to be scrambling to book a stay!" Charlie said rather proudly.

However there was one person that didn't share in the excitement and that was the Radio Demon himself. The idea of the TV headed overlord having anything to do with his hotel utterly disgusted the red deer to no end. No no this would not be tolerated at all! This was his hotel he had claimed it first and he was already in the process of molding it to his preferences.

If that egotistical TV thought he could just come in and intrude on his plan then he had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on keeping the chapters pretty short. I know last chapter was pretty long but I want most of the chapters to be episodic in nature. Dahlia is an OC I made since I want to make a few OCs just to work as staff or random guests for comedy/story sake and some will be more important than others.


	4. Video Annoyed the Radio Star!

Vox was in a very good mood, a very very good mood.

He was on his way to check out a brand new hotel he had just invested in. It wasn't just any hotel though, it was a hotel owned by none other than the princess of Hell herself. He had first heard about the place from Valentino when in passing he mention his star whore Angel had gotten a gig doing a promotion for it, but even then he had little interest in it, Hell had plenty of hotels and resorts. But when he heard that the Radio Demon was involved then he took an interest.

The TV demon had been bored lately and messing with the outdated stag was always a good pick me up. As his limo took him to the hotel he couldn't help but think of all the ways he could bother the doe. He always had fun making the red overlord loose his composure.

Finally coming to a stop he looked out the window and gazed at the massive hotel in front of him. It was literally built for royalty so he was certain it would be amazing on the inside and worth the investment. The only thing he could really find fault with was that It was clearly outdated and in much need of a modern touch, and that's where he comes in. 

Leaving his limo and heading inside he was almost immediately greeted by the owner herself.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel! And again thank you so much for investing in us. The TV's are amazing!" Charlie said as she greeted Vox.

"Of course they're amazing I designed them. And no need to thank me princess I don't mind helping a lovely lady out especially after I heard about your other investor."

"Other? Oh yeah Al! He's been a great help as well!"

"I'm sure he likes to pretend to be helpful but take my advice doll, he's only going to hold you back. He's a man stuck in the past, practically allergic to progression and that's a bad sign for any business. I suggest dropping him and having me as an exclusive investor."

Charlie was taken aback by the TV'S comments. While Alastor was certainly a man set in his ways he wasn't really a hindrance, he did bought in two new employees even. Charlie was about to defend Alastor when she was interrupted by the sound of radio static.

"Sometimes "progress" is really just unnecessary distractions to life." the Radio Demon himself said as he entered the lobby from the main staircase.

"What you call distractions is what I call luxuries. Everyone needs to unwind and enjoy some downtime, especially in a place like this. That's what this very hotel was opened for, right princess?"

"Well yes it is actually. The Happy Hotel is for anyone wanting to escape the chaos of the city!" Charlie proudly declared.

"Exactly dollface! And I for one know how to have a good relaxing time!" Vox said as he went over to the princess placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Trust me when I say that with my help this place will be the most popular resort in Hell! You'll be making reservations ten years in advance!"

"I don't see why she would need your help with that. Everything is going fine without your input." Alastor said looking annoyed.

"Hmm it may seem that way but trust me you need more than just Angel Dust's face to get people talking. I guarantee that when people find out that the Vs have an interest in this place people will be flocking like whores to a geriatric sugar daddy."

"With you involved our guests would only be harlots and those seeking their services. Not a good look for any respectable establishment." Alastor retorted.

"This is Hell doe, don't forget it. And I'm sure people would rather have hoes than cannibals."

The two overlords glared at each other at each gave their retorts. If looks could kill both would be in double Hell. Charlie felt stuck in the middle and was at a loss on how to stop the two from what seemed to be gearing up to start a fight. She really wished Vaggie was here right now. However before anything could get physical the tension was severed by the ringing of a hellphone.

It was Vox's and luckily he chose to answer it instead of continuing his stare down with Alastor. He spoke to whoever it was about work or whatever and hung up soon after.

"While I would just love to continue this conversation I have other things that require my attention. Anyway princess, I guess I'll have to tour when my official stay starts. Can't wait to check in for real, see ya dollface." Vox said before taking his leave, getting back in his limo and driving off.

Charlie let out a sigh and relaxed, glad that the all the tension was gone but now worrying what it will be like when the overlord does check in. She looked back at Alastor and saw that he was still annoyed by the fact that Vox had become an investor as well. She knew that the two overlords didn't get along but she was determined not to let that get in the way of her dream.

"So Al, I know that you and Vox don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things but could you maybe not cause any fights while in the hotel? Please. He's just as much a business partner as you are."

"Oh my dear Charlie I would never intentionally cause damage to your place of business that would be horribly rude of me! However I don't trust that man to think the same as I. He is crude and wholly unbecoming, I just don't wish to see him take advantage of you my dear."

"I'm not some naive child, I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern but I am still going through with his agreement of ours and I would like you two to at lease be civil if you're both going to be staying here."

"Of course. I will be on my best behavior, you have no need to worry about me! Let's just hope we can say the same for Vox." Alastor said before taking his leave to sit at the lobby bar, in much need of a drink.

As Alastor got his drink Charlie went outside for some fresh and to think about how she was going to handle the opening of the hotel. She had already decided she would let the investors stay free of charge for a week before the official grand opening as a sort of promotion along with Angel's but she was wondering if that was still a good idea. She doesn't want the hotel to be destroyed before it's first real guests even have a chance to book a night.

Sitting against the front door and brainstorming on how to make sure Al and Vox stay civil or at lease away from each other she was interrupted by someone asking a question.

"Is this the...Happy Hotel?" asked a young feminine voice.

Charlie looked up to see who it was and was met by a very short girl with pale skin and long pink hair. She looked like she new to Hell, tattered clothes no shoes and all around looked confused if not a little annoyed at her predicament.

"Oh yes it it. How can I help you?" Charlie said getting up from the ground and speaking in her professional voice.

"This job flyer hit me in the face so I decided to see if you were still hiring. Are you?" the girl asked in an unenthused tone.

"Yes we are actually many of our positions are open! What field do you have experience in?"

"I don't know the only job I ever had was working as a receptionist for my dad. I kinds just got here a few days ago so anythings fine for me as long as I get a room."

"Well we are in need of more people to work the front desk! Come in come in!" Charlie said as she eagerly ushered in the girl inside the hotel. "So if you have experience working on the phone then it shouldn't be too hard to book appointments and check ins! We could always use a concierge! How do you feel about that?"

"It's fine I guess. I can do that."

"Great! Since you're new I can help you figure out things down here. It may be Hell but it's not that bad, a bit rough around the edges but there's still a lot of fun to have! I'm opening this hotel for the sole purpose of giving the residence of Hell an escape from the chaos and drudgery of life down here! So it's important to have a smile on your face and great everyone as if this was earth!" the bubbly princess said as she smiled down at the girl, who did not smile back.

"And who do we have here?" Alastor asked as he came over from the bar to meet the new person.

"Oh this is... I'm sorry what's your name?" Charlie asked a bit embarrassed.

"Lucy."

"Lucy is it what a lovely name for a lovely young lady!" Alastor said as he forcibly grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Eww don't touch me. I don't know what sins you've done." Lucy said as she pulled her small hand away from the deer.

"Oh my I hope I didn't come off as rude! Now may I ask if you're a new guest or perhaps an employee?"

"She's interested in working for us! I was just about to show her around and help her get settled, she's pretty new here so-"

"New? SO you only just git here them my dear? Well no need to worry I've been here for quite sometime so I wouldn't mind showing you how things work down here! A little lady shouldn't be on her own without a clue after all, it can be very dangerous after all."

"No thanks you look like you eat people. I'd rather stick with the mime at lease her smile doesn't look fake."

"My smile is quite genuine." Alastor stated taking offense to her words.

"Whatever so like I got a job then? I get a free room and shit?"

"Sure! We won't be opening for a few more weeks so we can do your training in that time! Come I'll show you to where you'll be staying and if you have any questions about Hell itself I can answer them for you!" Charlie said as she lead Lucy away to show her the rest of the hotel.

Alastor watched them leave and couldn't help but be a little interested in the girl. She was crude and crass and seemed to see almost right through him. It made him want to get to know her more, get to know her own sins and what led her down here.

And while the stag was thinking this he didn't seem to notice a pair of burgundy eyes watching him from the door to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to shoehorn in Lucy didn't I? Oh well this Lucy is the same as the blue witch Lucy, a snarky cynical teenager, but not a witch in this one. Next chapter Mimzy will appear as well I think Baxter. Lucy is 17-18 here.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel didn't like to think he was some vapid vain diva, sure he could be a little vain sometimes but he certainly wasn't a diva my any means.

"Oh my God! How long does it take to put fucking mascara on!? We have a schedule to keep! The film crew isn't going to wait forever for you!" Vaggie yelled at the spider as he applied his makeup.

"Hey beauty takes time and this whole ad is about me looking pretty for the camera. This commercial is gonna be seen by all of Hell and for once no one's expecting me to get naked so I gotta give them something else." Angel retorted as he finished applying his mascara.

Today was the day they were suppose to shoot the advert for the hotel now that it was fully cleaned up and had a few more employees. Angel himself was rather excited to do a shoot that didn't involve him having sex, a good break from the norm plus Val wasn't here to breath down his neck and make sure he performed well.

"Okay I'm ready! Now where do you want me toots?" Angel said as he adjusted his chest.

" _*Sigh*_ Finally, jeez." Vaggie said in annoyance.

"Okay Angel we just need you to get on the floaty and paddle to the middle of the pool and just lounge there. Do you remember your lines?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do I've been an actor for over forty years now."

"Whatever just go." Vaggie ordered her patience getting thinner with each passing second.

And so the filming began with Angel doing pretty well despite almost undressing a few time, stating it was on reflex. The commercial took sometime to film as they had to shoot Angel in various rooms in order to show off the hotel in all it's glory. It went surprisingly great despite the late start and Angel proved to be more capable than just a porn actor.

Charlie even had the other employees in a few shots. Niffty was eager to help while Husk was annoyed to have been woken up from his drunken stupor. Dahlia was shy at first but managed to smile for the camera while Lucy seemed to be in pain while she smiled for her shot. Although they only had a few people working here they had hoped to get more before they officially opened.

It was late afternoon by the time they finished and Charlie was eager to see it air. Vox had offered to air it on his most popular channels at the most popular times in exchange for the free stay. Things were only looking up from here it seemed and her dream of making a Little Heaven in Hell was on it's way to becoming true. She wished Al was here to see it but when he had heard that a film crew was coming he decided to go out for a stroll not feeling comfortable with Vox's employees being around.

A small part of Charlie thought that was for the best as she had decided that Al wouldn't have liked being filmed. She just wondered if he would be willing to watch the commercial with them when it premiered. She guessed whether he did or not wasn't a big deal but he was an investor as well so he should at lease see it too.

Once the film crew finally left is when Alastor decided to return, along with a guest. He had found Charlie in her office a proceeded to introduce the guest he had brought.

"Good evening Charlie! I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Mimzy! You see Mimzy here is a performer, a very talented singer and I think she would make a fine addition to the hotel! I took notice of a lounge with a very impressive stage and so what would be better than having a talented singer perform for the guests!" Alastor said gesturing to the short blonde demon beside him.

"Oh hello! So your saying you want to work here?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Well only every once in a while, I have my own club where I perform regularly but since Alastor is a friend of mine I agreed to sing here every now and then, he was very adamant on getting a real entertainment in the hotel." the blonde said.

"Actually that does sound like a good idea, we would always have different bands and singers perform. How does a show opening night sound?"

"Works for me! And don't worry about pay Alastor has already settled that!" Mimzy said with a wink.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you agree! And I will be sure to provide the band, opening night will be one to remember and Hell will be talking all about it!" Alastor declared.

The three talked and discussed things out until the arrangement for opening night was all settled and Alastor escorted the short blonde out.

"Thank you again my darling, I look forward to your upcoming performance!"

"Well you did come into my club sulking about that Vox guy so how could I say no to that." Mimzy replied playfully.

"I must ask that you keep that to yourself my dear."

"I will, I'm no blabber mouth. Anyway I suppose I must go and rehearse for my performance, I will be singing for royalty after all!" the blonde said before taking her leave.

Alastor bid her goodbye and was feeling quite please with himself. He was going to show Charlie she didn't need that blasted TV's "help" and all she needed to do was listen to his advice. Mimzy was just the first step to that, she was such a cheerful and lively woman able to make friends with anyone and he knew she and Charlie would become good friends. All he had to do now was invite Rosie to stay and perhaps a few of his other "friends" and show dear Charlotte the type of people she should be allowing into the hotel.

Proper decent people with good values, not those vulgar crass self indulgent bastards. Yes in no time this hotel would be suited to his tastes and it would be perfect. However he would have to deal with the staff as well. Husk and Niffty were already taken care of but now he had to worry about Dahlia and Lucy, two lovely flowers needing to be picked. And he knew just who to start with.

"Miss Dahlia, may I have a word with you?" Alastor asked the young lady as he entered the kitchen where she was working.

"Oh yes of course! May I ask what you need of me?" she asked, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Well you see my dear I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, if you were settling in well."

"Why yes I am! Thank you for asking!" Dahlia replied enthusiastically.

"Wonderful my dear! But I must also ask your opinion on a certain TV demon's upcoming stay in the hotel."

"You mean Vox? I can't say I'm all to excited about it, I'm not a big fan of his."

"Hm I see. You know this may be Hell but people should still have principles, and I for one think that if a guest is making an employee unhappy or uncomfortable then I believe it is the owners responsibility to remove said guest. So if that man is causing any problems do not feel discourage to come to me and I will make sure things are taken care of."

"Yes of course Mr. Alastor! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me my dear I am only doing what any good boss and gentleman would do! Now then allow me to let you get back to work, see you at dinner time!" Alastor said before taking his leave and making his way to the lobby to speak with the newest employee.

"Good evening my sweet Lucy! How are you enjoying work?"Alastor asked the pink haired girl.

Instead of a reply the bored looking girl gave him a glance before rolling her eyes and going back to staring at nothing. Despite this action being quite rude it was the first time anyone had so blatantly ignored him causing him to become more interested in the pink haired girl.

"Is the wallpaper more interesting than having a conversation with me?"

"Yeah." was her short answer.

"I must say it is rather rude to ignore someone speaking to you."

"Nothing is more tactless than pointing out someone else's lack of manners or politeness."

"...I do believe you are correct in that, do forgive me my dear. And excuse me for any further rudeness in asking but for what reason is a lovely young thing like you doing down here?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Now now no need to be so defensive sweetheart just trying to make conversation! Now do tell m-"

"Oh my god shut up, you are like super fucking annoying. I'm leaving, bye." Lucy said as she stepped away from the counter and left back to her room, leaving Alastor stunned at her actions and words.

He didn't know if he should feel insulted or impressed by her. He knew she was fresh meat to this cesspool of suffering and knew nothing of him or his reputation but it was a breath of fresh air for someone not to immediately cower in fear at the sight of him. He knew that if she knew more of him her attitude would change but for now he thought he could have a bit more fun with her.

After all ignorance was bliss, and blissful people make stupid mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im saving Baxter and Crymini for next chapter and then the VVVs will start their stay and then the Happy Hotel will officially open!


	6. New Employees! (rewrite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter as I forgot to put a few things in as I was really tired when I had originally wrote it.

Charlie was extremely excited, today was the day that the commercial would officially premier. Vaggie was excited too and had set up the employee lounge so that they could view the commercial together. Charlie had ushered in all the current employees into the lounge so they all could view it though Alastor was hesitant to participate. 

It was soon time for the ad to premiere and Charlie along with Niffty bounced in their seats while Husk and Lucy showed little interest. Alastor wanted nothing more than to just get it over with as he did not like to indulge in sitting down while watching mindless noise on a screen. Dahlia had taken a seat next to the deer and seemed to be more focused on him than the TV

Vaggie turned on the brand new TV and changed it to the channel it would be on also feeling eager to watch it. After sitting through the news with that nasty bug woman it was finally time for the commercials.

"Oh I'm so excited! I even texted my parents to let them know!" Charlie practically squealed out. Vaggie couldn't help but smile at her contagious happiness. And soon the commercial aired.

It was just like they filmed it, Angel Dust appearing throughout the best rooms in the hotel going on about all the fun and relaxation one could have if they book a stay. The hotel looked great, like it was back in it's glory days with a few modern upgrades, it made Charlie feel proud of herself. It then showed everyone else doing there jobs, Niffty happily pointing herself out. Lucy looked at herself and let out an annoyed sigh not liking how she was now on TV. The ad soon ended with the official grand opening date announced along with the proper information on how to book a stay and that was it.

The commercial finished airing and Charlie excitedly looked at the others for their opinions on it. "Soo what did you all think? Looked good right? I bet we'll be getting calls making reservations any minute now!" Charlie declared proudly.

"It was okay." Husk said.

"I loved it I looked amazing!" Niffty added.

"It's a bit embarrassing watching myself like that, did I look okay?" Dahlia asked.

"It was a commercial." was all Lucy said.

"It was great hun, I'm sure people are going to start calling in. We should finish getting ready." Vaggie said as she got up from the couch.

With the viewing over everyone went back to their tasks at hand getting ready to welcome their test guests. Charlie in the meantime got a text from Angel asking if he looked good in the ad.

**Angel Dust: Did I look good or did I look good? 😘**

**Me: You looked great 😊 Can't wait for you to arrive tomorrow.**

**Angel Dust: Can't wait to come babe❤️ thanks for letting me bring my little baby too 🐷 he'll be on his best behavior. See ya soon! 💕**

The conversation ended and Charlie was feeling even more excited everything was going smoothly and Charlie couldn't have asked for it any other way. Meanwhile everyone had back to their usual routines with Lucy going back to the Hotel lobby to waste time at the bar with the old cat man. She had yet to be paid and she was still wearing the same clothes she had landed in Hell with so no real reason to go out exploring the sleazy city. All she could really do is read the lobby magazines or drink.

"How old are you anyways?" Husk asked her as he gave her a beer.

"Like eighteen now, why? Hell has a drinking age or something?"

"Nah only laws down here, just understandings if you get what I mean. So what you do to end up down here?"

"Killed people."

"Just killed people?"

"A lot of people then."

"Not much of a talker are ya?"

"Not really."

As the two sat at the bar and drank the elevator dinged and Charlie came skipping out and waiting by the entrance, a big grin on her face. Soon there was a knock on the door and she eagerly opened it but it wasn't the package she was expecting but rather a teenage hellhound.

"Oh hello, can I help you?"

"Uh yeah are you guys still hiring? My mom saw this flyer and now won't stop pestering me about getting a job."

"Here here." Lucy said as if knowing how the girl felt.

"Yes we are! What position are you looking to apply too, almost all of them are open at the moment."

"Well I did waitress for a short time but I got fired from that."

"I guess we do need a waitress as we already have a cook. We'll only be having about four guests this week so it could be a good training exercise. Come in we'll see if you like working here! I'm the owner but Vaggie is the manager so she'll usually be in charge of the employees more than me, I'll introduce you..." Charlie then led the teen to the back office to start her interview.

Charlie was eager to get a new employee especially since they were going to finally have guests. The hellhound was named Cymini and although much like Lucy seemed a bit rough around the edges she was pleasant enough to work in hospitality. Crymini was just as eager to get a job so her parents stopped hounding her about it.

Everything seemed to be going well and Charlie was excited for the new addition to the staff but when they left the office to show her around the hotel they were greeted by yelling, very angry yelling. It was Lucy yelling at a short fish demon in a lab coat who was yelling back just as loud.

"For fucks sake I don't know what your fucking talking about you fucking midget! Speak normal before I turn you into sashimi!" Lucy yelled.

"Listen here you wench you're no taller than me and I said before I am here to the proprietor of this hotel! I am in need of board!"

"Umm everything going okay? Who is this?" Charlie asked eyes moving between the flower girl and the fish boy.

"No everything is not alright! This woman is clearly incapable of doing the simplest of tasks! I need to speak with the owner of this place and she has offered no help what so ever!"

"Why didn't you just say that instead of screeching out your old man words at me!? Could barely understand any of the words you were saying!"

"I don't see how it's my fault you are unable to understand basic english!"

"Watch it finding nemo I know how to debone a fish in no time, all while their still breathing." Lucy threatened causing the fish demon to gulp nervously.

"Hey now no need for threats. I am the owner of the Happy Hotel, what can I do for you mr..."

"I am Baxter and I am need of employment! My previous residence has been...damaged due to...maintenance problems so I am in need of room and board as well!"

"Okay well what position are you looking for? Nearly all of them are open for-"

"I am a scientist! Before my death at the hands of the cold ocean I studied many forms of science and engineering expanding my knowledge and-"

"Get to the fucking point dude!" Lucy yelled at him growing annoyed.

"What I am explaining is that I will do well with a maintenance position."

"Oh okay, well we will be having guests soon so we would need someone that's able to maintain the boiler room."

"I believe I would be able to do that."

"Great! If you can come into my office we can further discuss this." Charlie said gesturing to her office door.

Two new employees in one day made Charlie feel over the Hellstar. She felt like her hotel was really going to do well and maybe even her parents would want to stay. All that was left was to wait for tomorrow when their first official guests would arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I ever stated this before but I've always pictured Lucy as half-Japanese.


	7. Getting Ready

Angel Dust was not in a happy, not one bit. At first he was happy and all excited for his stay at the hotel, after all someone like him deserved a vacation for once, however when he rewatched the ad after it had been posted on Voxtube he was expecting to see comments praising his acting skills but no, there were barely any comments about him at all. They were all about that Lucy chick.

**Thuglife25: Damn that pink haired girl be lookin thicc!**

**Yeti With Internet Access: Maybe this place is just like heaven with a fine girl like that workin there**

**PotatoKing: Damn those thighs be thick I wanna touch them all over!**

**SexGodGodofallTheSex69: Thicc thighs save lives am I right boys and girls**

**GimmeYurLuncMoney: Hell yeah I want those thighs to crush my head!**

_"Fucking miserable perverts."_ Angel thought as he packed his suitcase, in just an hour he would be leaving with Val to the hotel and he wasn't as excited as he use to be.

Val had seen the comments and was starting to become interested in the girl because of them, after all she only appeared for like a second and yet she was stiring up so much commotion. And Angel wasn't to fond of thinking some newbie might get more attention than him. So what if she was attractive she had the personality of cardboard barely saying anything and mostly keeping to herself.

While Angel was sulking over at the hotel Vaggie was in the middle of getting everyone's measurements. Charlie had decided that it would be a good idea to get uniforms for everyone as they were going to be officially opening in just a week from now and needed to look like a proper business. It was an easy enough task except Baxter was not very keen on being touched and screeched like a banshee when Vaggie came near him.

It finally took Lucy and Dahlia holding him down so she could measure him. Who knew flower demons could be so strong, then again Baxter was pretty short. But what kinda scared her was how well Lucy knew how to keep him down and still, like she had done it before.

"Now that you are done manhandling me leave me be!" Baxter yelled as he slammed his door on them.

"God what a screechy little fucker." Lucy said her voice filled with annoyance.

"Indeed." said Dahlia.

"Yeah well in Hell you take what you can get. Not a whole lot of people where exactly excited to here about "The Happy Hotel, Heaven on Earth!"."

"People are stupid." Lucy stated in a matter of fact way before turning and making her way back to the lobby, and Dahlia returning to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Vaggie replied before leaving as well to give Charlie everyone's measurements.

It was almost afternoon now and the VVVs plus Angel would be arriving soon and Charlie along with Niffty were getting the place and their rooms cleaned and prepared. They were the hotel's first ever guests, or practice guests as Vaggie had called them.

While making sure the receptionist desk was properly stocked with all the essentials Charlie heard a knock on the door. Quickly going over to greet the guests she saw that it wasn't them but rather a cat demoness.

"Um h-hello. Is this the Happy H-hotel? A-are you still taking applications?" the cat girl asked a bit nervously.

"Oh yes of course we are! Come in! What position are you hoping for?"

"Oh! I-I was actually a housekeeper at a motel before this but it got shut down after it was destroyed by a guests meth lab so I've been looking for a few weeks now."

"So you have experience as a maid? Great! We currently only have one housekeeper and that's Niffty, I'll introduce you to her." Charlie said as she lead the cat over to the small cyclops. "So what's your name?"

"R-Rosetta, but you can call me Rose if you want."

Lucy watched the scaredy cat as she sat behind the desk fiddling with pens when all of a sudden a shadow loom over her. Lookimg up she saw that it was none other than the smiling man himself.

"What?"

"Good afternoon my dear! I just wanted to see if you were doing well! Are you prepared to take on guests? Working at a hotel is difficult work you know."

"How considerate of you." Lucy deadpanned out.

"Indeed it is of me! However I must also bring you a warning as to who our guests shall be, and they are not the most dare I say upstanding citizens. A crass egotistical businessman, a vulgar pimp and a crazed dull headed girl are what they are and a young lady such as you shouldn't be around such people."

"You literally just described my old neighbors from when I was alive. I think I can handle it."

"Well if you have any problems with them you are more than welcome to come to me for help."

"Since I'm pretty sure you're a serial killer I'll pass."

"And what makes you so sure that's what I am?"

"... Do you own a mirror? Jesus Christ I've seen enough true crime shows and documentaries to know a serial killer when I see one. Also you smell like dried blood."

"I do in fact own a mirror, and I like to think I come off as a respectable gentleman."

"If that makes you feel better dude." Lucy said before going back to fiddling with the pens.

At the same time Charlie was busy introducing Rose to Niffty and getting to know her more. The catgirl was a bit shy but seemed to know what she was doing as Niffty quizzed her about cleaning supplies and methods.

"I like her she seems like she can do well!" Niffty said giving her approval.

"Thank you, though I don't think I can move as fast as you." Rose said.

"Don't worry no one's as fast as me! Feel free to go at your own face."

"Well then if you like the place you can start as soon as your ready." Charlie said, glad to have another staff member.

While Charlie was busy with Rosetta Lucy was busy trying to ignore Alastor who wouldn't stop trying to initiate a conversation with her. Luckily he was interrupted by the entrance door opening and closing, yet she saw no one come in.

"Oh there you two are!" Lucy heard Charlie say as she came bounding over and looking at the floor. This caused Lucy to look over the desk and to see two small goat demons on the other side.

"What are those?" she asked the princess.

"Not whats, who. These two are Razzle and Dazzle, my butlers! But now they're going to be the new bellhop and doorman!"

"Okay." was Lucy said to that.

Now that it seemed the hotel was adequately staffed Charlie was certain this first week was going to go smoothly.

"Hey I just got a text from Angel, they're going to be here any minute now." Vaggie said pointing to her phone.

"Okay everyone this is it! The Happy Hotel is open for business!" Charlie proudly declared.

And soon enough there was a honk outside that alerted the staff to the arrival of their guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have a few more OCs mainly to serve as hotel staff/background characters, I might draw a few of them along with Dahlia and Lucy.


	8. VVVs Arrive

Velvet was having a problem, a very big astronomical problem. She had no idea what swimsuits to pack for her vacation. When Vox had told her he was taking her to a brand new hotel as the very first guest for a private week away she was super excited but know she was having a serious dilemma. She new she needed to pack swimsuits for the pool and jacuzzi but she didn't which ones to bring.

Obviously she couldn't pack just one but she couldn't pack all of them as well. It was spring time so she had only picked out her spring colored one but now she had too figure out if she should bring bikinis, tankinis or one pieces. She couldn't just bring one of each, that would be stupid but she couldn't just bring one type since that would make her look basic and boring.

In just a few ours Vox would be picking her up to take her and while she had already figured out her other clothes she just couldn't figure out her swimsuit situation. She was ready to cry, especially when she got texts from both Vox and Val asking if she was ready to go.

"No! No I'm not ready! I don't know what to pack!" the doll cried out in despair.

**...**

"So tell me Angel cakes, what do you know about this girl? She's gotten a lot of attention despite only appearing for a second." Valentino asked Angel as he pointed to a paused shot of Lucy from the ad.

"I don't know, she just works the front desk. Not really all that interesting though, doesn't seem to like to talk munch." Angel said as he turned away and rolled his eyes.

They were both ready to leave with there luggage all packed and waiting for Vox to come get them. Angel had Nuggets in his arms and was trying to focus on him and not the comments about Lucy.

"Well she didn't talk in the ad so I doubt that would be an issue, if she doesn't like working at the hotel you might have a new coworker pretty soon." Valentino playfully said.

"Maybe." Angel replied, a bit annoyed.

**...**

Vox was in the middle of freshening up before departing to pick up Velvet and Val and then heading to the hotel. He had to make a good impression after all, show the princess what a proper investor should look like.

He had it all planned out, he Val and Velvet were going to be nothing but perfect guests and show the little princess the right type of people she should be allowing to have any sort of influence on her business. He was a seasoned business man himself and new what he was doing while both Val and Velvet were big on social media and new how to get people interested in things.

A single post from Velvet could make or break a business, and he intended to use that to his advantage. In no time the hotel would be the number one spot to go and it would be suited to their tastes and the silly deer could scurry off to some other out of date place.

Yes that hotel was prime real estate, a place that overlooked the whole city and not to mention was owned by actual royalty. It was the perfect place to gain influence of. Obviously he couldn't just take it over since it was owned my the head honcho himself and although Lucifer didn't do much ruling he knew not to step out of line. He would have to take things slow and show the princess he was trustworthy. And the deer was not, he was a fucking cannibal after all so it wouldn't be too hard.

When he was finally ready to leave the first place he went to was Velvet's and was surprised to see her waiting for him as she was usually late from getting ready.

"Hey dolly you're actually ready for once. You excited to get going?" Vox said as he opened the door for her.

"...I packed them all." was all she said.

"Packed what?"

"All of them." she whispered as she put down her luggage.

"...Okay, well let's get Val and head to the hotel. We should be there by dinner time so you'll be able to take pictures of the food and post about it. After all this hotel is going to need our influence to get it going."

"Yeah! I've already been posting about it and I can't wait to use the pool! I'm gonna live there!" Velvet said excitedly.

"Let's get going then."

They then went on their way to Porn Studio to pick up Val and Angel Dust who had done the ad for the hotel. Both were waiting for them outside the studio ready to leave.

"You look happy. This hotel stay that big of an excitement for you?" Vox asked.

"Not the hotel itself but one of the employees. She's getting a lot of attention in the comments so I wanna meet her." Val said as Angel secretly rolled his eyes.

The spider had been having to deal with Val asking about the flower demon and was getting super annoyed by it. The only silver lining in this was that Angel would actually be able to relax for once while Val bothered the girl. He felt a little bad for thinking like that but he had a feeling Val wouldn't get to far with her as she came off pretty standoffish and Val knew when to cut his loses when it was clear he was getting nowhere with someone, plenty of more people in Hell.

After a short drive they finally made it to the hotel. It definitely looked better than the last time Vox saw it, cleaner and like people actually lived and worked there. The princess herself was outside waiting to greet and welcome them a big smile on her face when they exited the limo.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Thank you again for investing and I hope your stay is an excellent one! Please come in I will show you to your rooms!" Charlie said ecstatically as she welcomed the overlords and Angel inside.

Angel noticed how nice the hotel looked and couldn't help but feel proud for Charlie and good that he was able to help her.

"This is our receptionist and concierge Lucy. She's already checked you in so no need to worry about that. Razzle and Dazzle with be bringing your luggage up to your rooms soon so allow me to show you to them, come come!" Charlie said as she lead them to the elevator.

They headed up to the top floor where the best suites were and what were most likely once the bedrooms of royal guests in the past. When the elevator came to a stop they were shown to their rooms and when they saw them Vox was impressed.

 _"Built for royalty indeed."_ the TV thought to himself as he inspected the room. It was certainly grander than anything he had seen before and the bed was bigger than his at home and the bathroom was like it's own little spa.

Soon a little goat brought in his luggage and after seeing the time he decided it was time to get ready for dinner. He wanted to make sure he looked his best for the princess and show her that someone like him could bring in a better crowd than the doe ever could, and they wouldn't have to stalk up on human meet in order to keep his guests happy. He went to see Velvet in her room and saw that she was unpacking her suitcase still.

"How many swimsuits did you bring we're only going to be here for a week?" Vox asked as he saw numerous bikinis on the bed.

"All. Of. Them." was her reply and Vox finally realized what she was talking about earlier in the limo.

"Well hurry up I'm getting hungry." he said as he went to check in on Val.

Val himself had changed out of his signature pimp coat and into something a bit more classy and 70s inspired.

"Looking classy." Vox said.

"Gotta make a good impression. I wanna talk to that Lucy girl about perhaps signing up with me, she's gotten a lot of attention for basically doing nothing for only a second. Imagine what would happen if she did do something."

"Always looking for the next big thing ain't ya? Angel Dust might get jealous."

"Angel Dust is always jealous. He's a diva like that, even though he likes to pretend he isn't."

"Well whatever you say, but you might have little luck she looked so disinterested in us when we came in, probably already working for the deer."

While Vox and Val talked Angel was in his own room getting Fat Nuggets adjusted to the new change in environment while he spoke on the phone with his good friend Cherri.

"She only appeared for like half a second and yet all the comments are about her damn ass!" the spider complained to his cyclops friend.

"Well you gotta admit it is a nice ass." Cherri said on the other end.

"I guess but I mean I was the star, people should be talking about my ass."

"..."

"What?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you kinda don't have an ass, at lease not a big one. Big butts and thighs are kinda in right now, not tits."

"Hmph! I'm fuckin gorgeous and I have a great personality too!"

"Come on maybe this is a good thing. You've been looking for a way out for some time now right? Maybe this is your golden opportunity? If Valentino likes her more and she decides to work with him maybe you can use that as an excuse to retire!"

"...Maybe. But I've been doing this for almost fifty years now, what would I do after?"

"Ya can work with me! We'll become the next big overlords in the city!" Cherri declared.

"Haha! Yeah that sounds like a plan. Talk to ya later I gotta get ready to eat dinner, Charlie wants me to still promote the hotel and that includes taking pictures of the food. Maybe I can sneak you in during my stay."

"Awesome! I'll see ya later, right now I gotta couple eggs o deal with." Cherri said before hanging up.

With his conversation over he proceeded to get ready, putting on a nice sundress to go with the nice spring night and putting a matching bow on his little baby. Charlie said it was fine to bring Nuggets with him to dinner and he was glad for that, it was his vacation too. As he finished putting on his make up he heard a knock at his door.

"Come on Angel baby, time to see what this place has to offer."

"Coming Mr. Val!" Angel replied playfully and left with Fat Nuggets fallowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of chapters are going to be Vox/Val/Velvet oriented and with more comedy. Unlike my other fics I don't really want this to be all that serious and more for fun although there will be a little bit of drama/feels. Also we don't know much about Velvet but I kinda get Toga Himiko vibes from her and feel like she would sound like her english voice.


	9. Girl's Night Out

Lucy was in a good mood for what seemed like the first time since she got here. It was late at night and the people staying here had already retired to their rooms so everyone was now off shift. Not only was Lucy finally free from boring work but she had finally been paid and was on her way to go out and finally get some new clothes. She still didn't know how Hell worked but she new money was still very much a thing.

As she got ready to leave she took notice of the spokesman himself quietly trying to leave the hotel.

"Oh hey, what's up with you ya look like a teen trying to sneak out?"

"Sh! I am trying to sneak out. My boss is busy with his autotune boyfriend right now so I'm heading out to see my friend while he's distracted."

"Well have fun with that, I'm heading out too."

"If that's the case come with me then, I've been here a long tome so I can show you around."

"If you want. I just wanna get some clothes for myself, been wearing the same thing for like a week now."

"Well luckily for ya I know all the best stores! Stylish Occult might be more ya style but Dollies Forever has some good things. Come on my friends waiting down the street fer me"

And so the two of them left the quiet hotel and walked down the hotel driveway to the main street where they say a tall woman with very 80s hair and one eye waiting for them.

"Finally made it Angie! Who's this?" the woman asked looking at Lucy.

"This is Lucy, she's new so I'm gonna show her around, show her the ropes ya know."

"Well ain't ya a good samaritan. Names Cherri Bomb and don't you forget it."

"Noted. So what were you two gonna do anyway?"

"Hang out and party till dawn! And then make it back to the hotel before anyone notices." Angel said as they headed off into the night.

Lucy wasn't all surprised by the amount of strip clubs literal drug stores and prostitutes on the streets, this was hell after all. She followed along with the other two and took notice of how Angel was constantly solicited by people claiming to be his biggest fans, though he shrugged them off.

They walked on for a while before coming to what looked like a Hot Topic ripoff store called Stylish Occult. Lucy looked around and saw that it was a lot like Hot Topic and Dolls Kill. She was able to find clothes she liked and were her style along with other accessories. Her and Cherri also had similar styles to each other and had found out the cyclops died in the 80s and was a fan of her favorite bands as well and was glad to hear that some of her favorites were still performing.

Lucy was surprised she had a good and somewhat normal time. So far her stay in Hell had been rather boring aside from her first night which was terrifying. She eventually found an outfit she really liked which was a blue tanktop with a white pentagram on it along with black shorts and finally some shoes.

"I see you have a style, rockin' them thigh highs." Cherri complimented.

"Yeah I've always found them comfy, plus it gives me an excuse not to shave as often."

"Hell yeah! I never shave!" Angel yelled.

"... Your a furry spider. Also what kind of spider are you?" Lucy asked.

"Jumping. And I have the strong legs to prove it." Angel bragged as he gestured to them.

"They do go all the way up. I can see why you're Hell's biggest star." Lucy commented.

"Yeah I guess, but I've been a star for too long."

"Why don't you quit then, or go on vacation?"

"Can't, under contract."

"Contract?"

"There's a lot you don't know about Hell yet, but contracts down here aren't really the same as up above." Cherri told her.

"So what you have to be a pornstar for the rest of your afterlife?"

"Pretty much unless Val has a good reason to fire me, like getting pregnant or someone more popular come along and takes my place."

"Getting pregnant seems like the fastest way." Lucy said.

"Yeah but I don't want a kid, at lease not now." Angel confessed.

"Ah enough of this let's go get some drinks!" Cherri said not liking where the conversation was going.

The three of them ended up in a club and Lucy was glad Hell didn't have a drinking age. She wasn't innocent in anyway and had been sneaking beers since she was sixteen so she knew how to hold her liquor. As they drank and spoke Lucy ended up being asked numerous times by randos if she was the girl from the Happy Hotel ad. It was weird so many people recognized her from a brief appearance in a one minute ad but she didn't deny it.

They ended up going from bar to bar as people constantly came up to them asking if she was the girl from the ad or if Angel Dust was working and taking Johns and it got annoying after the millionth time it happened.

Despite the annoying randos coming up to them it was fun to party and go cub hopping for the first time until it was about four in the morning. By the time they realized what time it was they decided to head back to the hotel before both of their bosses found out and got angry at them.

None of them were really drunk but buzzed enough that it was clear what they had been doing all night. However the thought of getting caught didn't damper their moods one bit.

"Val's gonna be angry at me, but I don't care!" Angel sing songed out as they walked back to the hotel.

"I'm gonna be hungover tomorrow." Lucy added.

"Technically it's already tomorrow." said Cherri.

"Whatever."

They finally made back to the hotel by five in the morning. They waved goodbye to Cherri as she went on her way and they both quietly snuck back inside trying not to alert anyone as Niffty was an early riser and Husk was probably passed out at the bar. As they made it inside Angel asked if Lucy wanted to meet his pig Fat Nuggets.

"I do like bacon in the morning."

"How dare you Fat Nuggets is my precious baby and I would never let him be eaten."

"I'm joking."

They made their way up to Angel's room but as they got off the elevator and headed to his room the door across from his suddenly opened up.

"Hey Angel cakes. Where were you all night? I tried to call you but you left your phone. So go on tell me." Valentino said as he stared down at the two.

Angel Dust sobered up in an instant as he looked up at his smiling boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want the whole story to be stuck in the hotel so I will have the characters in different settings. Next chapter I think I'll focus more on Valentino and then Velvet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar mistakes.

The two looked up at the moth as he stared down at them. Angel was about to say something but Lucy beat him to it.

"Sorry I kidnapped him. I don't know this shithole all that well yet so made him show me around." the flower demon said as if it were the truth.

"Did you now? Well isn't that kind of you Angel."

"Not really, I had to threaten him to do it."

"Threaten? Ya too cute to be intimidating, I'm finding it hard to believe ya."

"Believe what you want, but just know that every rose has it's throne and flowers can be very poisonous."

"Can they now? Ya know I've been wanting to talk with you for a while now Lucy. You know you've gotten pretty popular after only appearing for a literal second on a silly ad, just imagine if you had an entire film focused on you. Why don't you step inside and we can have an interview." Val said as he stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"Sounds awful." Lucy replied.

"No need to be so standoffish sweetheart I just wanna talk, get to know ya better, come on in."

Lucy didn't answer but entered anyway and Valentino closed the door behind. Angel was then left alone in the hallway speechless. On one hand he was impressed by how Lucy stood up for him and even threatened Val but on the other he was now worried for her and was pretty much helpless to help her in return. All he could do now was go back to his own room and hope for the best but hope wasn't something you found a lot of in Hell.

He went back to his suite and sat on his cuddling Fat Nuggets and just wishing Val didn't hurt her.

Meanwhile back in Val's room the moth pimp had sat down on his bed and looked down at Lucy who was still shorter than him despite her still standing.

"Ya know your sexier in person but that attitude could use some work, people like someone who's more approachable."

"Does it look like I want people to approach me?"

"Flowers tend to be attractive and enticing but they also need to be pollinated and since I'm a moth I think I'm perfect for the job."

"Ew no." Lucy said her face scrunching in disgust.

"...You didn't have to say ew. Anyway darlin' why don't ya quite this place and come work with me? I can guarantee your face will be all over the place, you'll be the next big thing!"

"I thought Angel was your top star?"

"He is, but not for much longer. Angel's been on top for decades now but we both know he's running out of steam and doesn't have many films left in him. Angel may be willing to go all out on set but times and tastes have changed and he's not what people want anymore, he's heroin chic and people want more meat on their girls, thigh gaps are out and thick is in and judging from all the comments about you you're exactly what people want."

"Yeah no. I've no interest in doing porn. And you should be careful who you solicit since you don't even know why I'm down here."

"Well then I would love to hear what you did, ya shoplift some lipstick or perfume?"

"Actually I shoplifted knives and chemicals but it really started when I was seven..."

**...**

"...And so I just kept pulling on the belt till he stopped struggling, and that was the easy part the real hard part was disposing of him and I did that by-"

"Okay you can stop now. Jeez and I thought I saw the worst of it in Nam. Okay sweetheart ya made your point but take my advice down here your not getting any older so if at any time ya change your mind feel free to give me a call, now if you'll excuse me I have to hurl and then call my mom. Goodbye."

After that Lucy left the room and before she could go back to the lobby she was quickly stopped by Angel Dust who came bounding out of his room towards her.

"Hey Luce are you okay!? He didn't do anything ta ya did he?" Angel asked, worry in his eyes.

"Nah we just talked, but I suggest not bothering him for a while I think I traumatized him."

"Huh? So you're okay then?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Bye."

"Okay, bye then."

**...**

After having a talk with his mom Val ended up in Vox's room in search of some comfort. While Lucy may be attractive she was certainly someone he didn't want to be alone with. Although what she had told him could easily all be a lie the details were to vivid for him to have such a comforting thought. He was currently lying on the bed watching some Voxflix while Vox ordered room service.

"You sure you don't want anything?" the TV asked the moth.

"No, no I can't eat anything right now, or ever again."

"Jeez what's gotten into you, you usually can't wait to stuff ya face."

"Nothing. So anyway I know I said I was interested in that flower chick but if ya want her ya can have her."

"Really? And you were so eager to get her into one of your films. What happened, she wasn't what you expected?"

"Nah some girls just aren't meant for porn."

"Well if you say so then I'll see if I can get her to sign with me, I've been looking for a pretty face to use on my newest game show."

As the two waited for the room service to arrive Velvet had burst through the door and announced she was going to the pool and wanted to know if they were going to come as well.

Val was the only one who agreed as Vox had some business to do. Velvet mocked him for doing business while on vacation but Vox said that it was about the hotel in general so the two left him alone to work.

While down at the pool the two didn't really enter as Val just lounged and played on his phone while Velvet snapped selfie after selfie sometimes going into the pool house to change swimsuits to take more selfies.

"Soo I was thinking of opening a new salon right here in the hotel, it's so big but so boring! It needs some new touches! Maybe I'll add a spa as well!"

"There's already a spa."

"But it's not open yet! And It's old too, everything here is old!"

"Antique is a more appropriate word. Sometimes old things still have charm and value." he said to the doll.

"Yeah but there still boring, and everything is too red they need more color and I want to do something about the food too, its too formal looking nothing spectacular and their dessert menu is too limited..."

Velvet went on about the changes she wanted to do to the hotel while Val just listened, he was use to her rambling on about things. She went on for awhile and when she was done she declared herself hungry and wanted to eat outside of the hotel and Val agreed to join her, needing an excuse to get away from the tiny psycho in the lobby.

They invited Vox to go with them but he said he had an important meeting with the princess so they just left. While Velvet happily took her time to get ready Val was faster and made sure to avoid eye contact with Lucy as he left.

Val was glad he did as his appetite returned and he gladly stuffed his face with a chimken supreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val's less of an ass in this than in canon as this is a comedy and for some reason I feel his parents would be in Hell too.


	11. Chapter 11

Alastor was in a crabby mood and he had been for nearly a week. Ever since the Vs stay at the hotel started he had chosen to stay away as he was sure staying in the same place as them for a extended time would lead to him catching some sort of disease. So far he had returned to his own residence but after a while he had to admit he had become quite bored.

He tried to fill his time with his usual walks and outings along with get togethers with Rosie and Mimzy but he still felt bored after those. He found himself wanting to return to the hotel and continue with his meddling of it. He could only imagine what that bastard TV was doing to it and what poison he was filling Charlie's head with. Husk and Niffty were also there and he was starting to miss them as well.

He also wanted to make a deal with that Lucy girl and was worried Vox would beat him to it, she was a modern girl and he could easily tempt her with his latest annoying gadgets. The girl saw right through him and he wanted to know more about her but so far he had practically been in hiding like a coward so he decided that he would be returning to the hotel before those obnoxious oafs stay was over, but he made sure he wasn't returning alone.

Rosie had graciously agreed to go with him as a guest as long as she was nowhere near the Vs to which he assured her was not a problem. He knew with Rosie there Charlie would have a much better idea of what type of clientele she needed to advertise to.

**...**

Vaggie hated to admit it but she missed Alastor. Sure he was a pompous annoying asshole and a cannibal but at lease he had some class to him and wasn't a literal pimp or an obnoxious attention whore. She was glad the week was almost up and they would be gone but she knew they would still be involved with the hotel and Vox had already talked to Charlie about bringing in some of his own employees to work.

She understood that with them the hotel would most certainly take off as all together they owned every TV station and social media site, in fact she had heard from Lucy that they had already gotten calls from people wanting to book a stay opening night. She knew this was great news but a part of her hated that it was due to them since she knew the type of people they attracted.

However her worries were soon to grow as while she looked over the booking with Lucy at the receptionist desk the familiar sound of a radio came from beyond the entrance door.

Looking up she saw his silhouette behind the glass along with another one next to him and when he finally entered she saw who it was, overlord Rosie. Vaggie had made it a point to learn all about the overlords currently in power and she knew Rosie was one of the oldest as well as one of the most powerful and influential. She was sure Alastor brought her here as a way of persuading Charlie somehow.

"Good afternoon Miss Vagatha, Lucy! I apologize for being away for so long but now I am back and I have brought a friend with! Rosie has become quite interested in it as I will admit I have been speaking of it often.

"How do you do, I am Rosie! Owner of Rosie's emporium and I am here to become a possible investor! Alastor has told me so much about this place and I have been very curious about it." the tall formally dressed woman said in a cheerful tone with a smile that matched Alastor's.

"Oh uh yes of course ma'am! Let me go get the owner so you two can speak! Excuse me!." Vaggie quickly said, not wanting to be in the same room as the overlord for very long.

As she left Lucy was now alone with the two cannibalistic overlords. With the moth gone they now both turned their attention to the girl behind the desk but before either could say anything Lucy spoke up first.

"You look like your ready to bored the Titanic."

"Oh how I wish but I died before it arrived in New York!"

"It never arrived, it struck an iceberg and sank."

"Oh well then I guess I didn't miss anything! So you are the Lucy Alastor had told be about?"

"What has he told you?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at the red deer who looked back at her innocently.

**...**

Charlie was in a very good mood. Not only was the VVVs stay was going well she even heard from Vaggie that people were already booking a stay at the hotel. She remembered when she first started the hotel and had so many doubts but now it seemed like her dream of making a Heaven in Hell was going to come true.

She was even thinking of expanding the hotel by opening an amusement park next to it. Despite the overpopulation there was a lot of empty land next to the hotel. It use to be a grand garden her dad had made for her mom but it had long since died and dried up ever since they abandoned this place. It seemed wrong to just let the land sit there so she felt she could do something with it that would bring some happiness to the city like her dad did with Lulu World.

As she sat in her office thinking if she should build an amusement park or maybe a water park her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID she wasted no time in answering it.

"Hey mom! Good to hear from you I-...Wait what!?...You are!?...Both you and Dad?...Really!? Okay! I'll see you then!...Oh!? What!? Oh! Oh, Okay then!... Love you! Bye!"

As she hung up the phone and got up to tell Vaggie the good news she had just gotten she was stopped by the moth herself barging into the office with slight panic on her face.

"Oh Vaggie! Listen I have great news! You won't believe this but-"

"Yeah that's great hun but I got news too. Alastor's back and he brought Rosie with him!" she hissed out.

Charlie froze, she knew Rosie as she was often invited to many royal galas and parties so she knew to be a bit worried about her arrival. The overlord was a known meddler that could easily influence people and get her way. It was no wonder Vaggie looked nervous as Rosie did have that effect on people but she knew how to handle this and wasn't that worried besides she had good new to share with everyone anyways.

They both went back to the lobby they were horribly shocked to see that Alastor was down on his knees wheezing and holding his throat as Rosie and Lucy looked down at him.

"Um is everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Ev _*Cough*_ Everything is quite alright my dear!" Alastor said as he got up and let out a few more coughs. "It appears I have said something that offended Miss Lucy and she had reprimanded me for it! And I must say you have quite the arm for such a small woman!" he complimented as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh okay, well if you alright then. Um Hello Miss Rosie! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" Charlie asked as she smoke more formally and politely.

"Hello dear, I am here today on Alastor's behest! He has told me much of this hotel and it's grandness and so I have become very interested in it and would like to invest my time into making it the best it can be!"

"Really, that's amazing! Thank you so much for showing interest in my hotel! I look forward to working with you in the future!"

"As do I, and am I correct in saying that I and Alastor are not the only investors of this hotel?"

"Uh oh that's right. Vox, Valentino and Velvet are also investing in the hotel and so far are staying here as well." Charlie said getting a bit nervous.

"I see." was all the overlord said to that information.

"Yes...Well I actually have an announcement to make concerning opening night and would like to speak to all the current staff and our investors so I would like everyone to converge into the lounge so I can tell you all this exciting news!" Charlie said as she gestured to the sitting area across from the bar.

She had Vaggie call down the Vs and although Vaggie thought that was a bad idea she did anyway. As everyone gathered you could feel the tension grow as the overlords had a stare down while Charlie gathered the other employees, having to drag Baxter out of his room. Once everyone was in the same Charlie wasted no time in announcing her news.

"Okay everyone Grand Opening is only in a few days and I have just gotten a call from my mother and her and my dad are coming to see it!"

Everyone froze upon hearing this. The king and queen. The original sinners and the absolute rulers of Hell were coming. None of the overlords were stupid or ignorant and they knew they would have to walk on eggshells when the king and queen came.

"And that's not the only thing, she told me that they wanted to throw a huge party for the grand opening and that they'll be inviting many of there friends to come as well!"

This news then gave everyone frostbite. Not only the king and queen but many other royals were coming as well. While this may be a good opportunity to network it was also an opportunity to practice there precautions. While they all may be overlords these guest were hellborns and some of the oldest beings in Hell and they did not look highly on sinner demons unless they were just as old.

"Well my dear that is excellent news! I've always wanted to go a royal ball!" Alastor said.

"My my I haven't been to one in quite some time! I'll have to dress my best!" Rosie chimed in.

The Vs stayed quiet. They were the youngest of the overlords in Hell and had never met a royal before so they were slightly nervous. Making a good impression on these people was crucial as they could make or break them. Vox was determined to use this as an opportunity to make himself even bigger, after all he practically brought television to Hell and he knew many royals enjoyed them.

"That's great news hun!" Vaggie said to her girlfriend.

"I know! But now we have to get everything ready! We have to hire caterers and open up the ballroom!..." Charlie went on about planning for opening night and wanting everyone's input and all the overlords were eager to give advice and recommendations.

While they talked and planned the employees were at a loss for words. All of them were just regular sinners with nothing to there names, the only one who did was Angel but he was just a porn star. Lucy was so new she didn't even know that Hell had royalty. They all felt overwhelmed and had no idea what to think about serving royalty and didn't know how they should act around or address such people.

They all just hoped things would go well and nothing bad would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might want to give Charlie a sibling. Next chapter is the grand opening. I feel like the overlords that were with Lucifer in the pilot were either the oldest or most powerful overlords currently in Hell, or both.


	12. Chapter 12

Alastor was in the middle of prepping his suit for the grand opening tomorrow night, he could easily just make one out of thin air and be done with it but he was meeting the king and queen so he felt it would be more appropriate to have a nicely pressed one instead. Rosie was already well prepared as she usually was and was already excited to mingle and gossip with royalty.

Meanwhile ever since Charlie had announced the grand opening ball she had not stopped in making sure everything was perfect for when her parents arrived and had been micromanaging everything, even the guests. Everything had to be spic and span, nothing was aloud to be out of place, everyone's uniforms had to be proper and clean.

Caterers had already been hired and Alastor had graciously offered to provide the music for the night, but so did Vox. Both were eager to show off their musical talents that it nearly caused a fight and Charlie having to agree to both being able to perform at different times and in different halls, the hotel had many rooms and dance halls so the two could both perform without bothering one another.

Mimzy was already prepared to perform and Vox had even offered to televise the event on the news and Charlie was quick to accept. The princess couldn't wait to see the look on Killjoy's face when she saw how big the grand opening would be, and boy was it going to be big. Charlie had been checking in with Lucy and they had been getting call after call of people wanting to book a stay at the hotel and rooms were running out.

In only a day the king and queen would be arriving and Charlie was sure they were going to say how proud they were of her for making her dream a success, even if it wasn't her real dream. No at first Charlotte Magne, Princess of Hell and heir to the throne, did not want to make a little Heaven in Hell but rather a place that would hep sinners get into Heaven, a place to redeem themselves and escape the horrors of the extermination. But her father quickly shot that down.

Lucifer, the fallen angel wasted no time in telling her that Heaven was not as just and forgiving as she thought it would be and that there was no chance of anyone being redeemed, not that it wasn't possible but that Heaven simply wouldn't allow it. She was heartbroken when she first heard this but that didn't stop her from wanting to do good. Sure Hell was a place of punishment but that didn't mean people weren't allowed a little relief from that punishment every now and then.

As Charlie made sure everything was going well and they were all ready to impress Vaggie was making sure Charlie didn't burn herself out. The blonde had been running around rampant and the moth was worried she would burn herself out and be too tired to actually attend the grand opening. She did her best to take over as much as she could but Charlie was insistent on seeing to everything.

Watching her go about like this made Vaggie feel bad. She knew her relationship with her parents was slightly strained and was just making sure they saw the effort she put into the hotel. Just earlier she had gotten another call from her mother and whatever was said made Charlie go into overdrive and now she was checking and rechecking everything even if it was already set up and perfect.

"Hey hun, I know you're excited and worried and want to make a good impression for your parents but you need to relax, you've already went over everything like five times now."

"I know but this isn't about my parents it's about Helsa." she said darkly.

"Helsa? The C'thulu girl?" Vaggie asked. She had only met the Lovecraftian girl a few times and knew how her and Charlie pretty much hated each other since they were both in diapers.

"Yeah her. My mom told me she and the rest of the Eldritch family were coming and so I want to make sure I shove my success in her stupid octopus face and let her know that I'm more than just a vapid trust fund bitchy princess like she's so content with being." she said vain pride in her voice causing Vaggie to roll her eyes.

"Well you can't do that if your dead tired. Go take a break and I'll take care of everything okay." Vaggie said as she pushed her girlfriend towards the employee lounge.

"Fine but we only have a day left so everything needs to be perfect." the princess whined out.

"Yes yes, everything will be perfect don't worry, now go and rest for awhile."

With her girlfriend finally taking a break the moth went about going over the final touches. The ball room had been opened and prepared with Niffty and Rosetta setting up the decorations.

Since there would be caterers Dahlia had agreed to help Crymini with waitressing and tending to the guests. She made sure to warn Husk to be sober for opening night and to at lease serve the guests without a glare and saw to it that Baxter was prepared to run the boiler room as they were going to get a lot more guests. She also texted Angel Dust to make sure he didn't treat tonight as a way to "advertise" his services and last but not lease was checking in on Lucy to see if they had gotten anymore check ins but before she could do that.

"The ad said this place was a hotel not a whore house ya sad fuck!...Are you fucking nutting to this!?...Go rub your micro dick with sandpaper ya nasty fuck!!" the flower demon yelled as she slammed the phone down on the receiver. Vaggie watched as orange lilies bloomed from the girls head while she fumed and glared at the phone.

"Uh that been happening a lot?" Vaggie asked.

"I might as well be paid to be a sex phone operator it happens so much! And if it happens again I'm fucking quiting!" she yelled at her manager before going to look at her phone.

"Well how bout you switch places with Husk for awhile? I'm sure those kind of calls will stop if they hear his voice on the other end." Vaggie joked out trying to lighten the mood, the last thing they needed was an employee quiting before opening night.

"Whatever, I guess I can poor a drink for people." the flower said before getting up and walking over to the bar.

While that was taken care of for now Vaggie felt like everything was going to go well. Their current overlord guests had yet to start a fight so she took that as a good sign and was starting to get excited, that is until she heard the sound of a car pulling up and soon a top hatted silhouette appear behind the stained glass door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late been busy with work that's also why it's short.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaggie stared at the silhouette even though she indeed heard a knock on the front door. The top hat gave away just who it was on the other side of the door and she had no intention of opening the door for him no matter how many times he knocked.

It wasn't until the fifth time the person on the other end knocked on the door that Niffty finally showed up out of the blue to answer it.

"Honestly Miss Vaggie it's quite rude to just stand there and not answer you know." The tiny woman reprimanded as she opened the door and greeted the visitor. "Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" Niffty happily greeted.

However Niffty received no reply as the visitor simply walked passed her and right into the hotel. The man had an unimpressed look on his face. He stopped when he came face to face with Vaggie, or rather face to chest as he was much taller than her.

"Hello there...Vagina was it?" he greeted the moth.

"It's Vaggie, what are you doing here Seviathan?" Vaggie asked the Eldritch, clearly annoyed at his presence.

"I was just in the neighborhood, wanted to see this hotel my sweet Charlotte had opened."

"She isn't "your Charlotte""

"Well she used to be and she will be again, I plan on reconnecting with her tomorrow and showing her how good it is to be with me, you know someone of the same status and not some street girl." he said with a smug grin causing Vaggie to grow irritated.

"Wow you're a fucking douchebag." Niffty said after she watched the whole conversation. Vaggie couldn't help but snicker at the comment, especially since it came from the last person she expected to ever say such a thing.

"Excuse me! What does a lowly sinner like you get off thinking they can insult a noble like?" the man said as he glared down at the tiny cyclops.

"I'm sorry sir but if you are going to insult my employees then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now leave." Vaggie said as she pointed at the door.

"Sorry Vagina but I came here to see Charlotte and I'm not leaving until I do."

"And what makes you think she wants to see you?"

"Who wouldn't want to see me?" he said stroking his own ego.

"I don't." commented Niffty not liking this man what so ever.

"Well no one was asking a nasty little thing like you anyway."

"That's it get out, our hotel is not open til tomorrow so we aren't accepting any visitors or guests unless they have been pre-approved, now go on get."

"And you're going to make me?" Seviathan said as he stared down at Vaggie.

The stand off continued for a few seconds though it felt like centuries and it was only broken when someone else entered the scene.

"What's going on here?"

Turning around Vaggie saw Charlie standing there looking at the two of them. When Seviathan saw her he was quick to push Vaggie out of the way and head straight towards Charlie, a smug grin on his face.

"Hello Charlotte. So good to se-"

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked in an annoyed tone, cutting him off.

"I am here to see you. It's been a while and I wanted to spend some time with you before the party tomorrow. I was hopin-"

"Yeah no, that's not gonna happen. First off I'm way too busy and secondly no, just no. I know what your trying to do and all I have to say is no, I will not go out with you or get back together with you. We are over, have been for a century." she told him in a firm tone.

"Now Charlotte I know we've been on a break for some time but I know we-"

"Stop." Charlie cut him off. "We are not on a break, we are not together at all in any way. I am with Vaggie, now leave then hotel is not open for guests until tomorrow." the princess said in a firm business like tone.

"C'mon babe, you don't need to be so cold to me I just wanna-"

"Oh my fucking god! She told ya to fucking leave ya douche!" Lucy yelled from the bar area, having grown tired of hearing the Eldritch not get the message.

Seviathan did not like being told what to do by a lowly sinner and his smug smile turned into a sneer.

"You heard our receptionist, we are closed so please leave. If you wish to talk with me you will have to do so tomorrow when we are officially open for business." Charlie said again still keeping her business woman tone.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow then. But do know having such rude employees will look bad. Goodbye my dear Charlotte." He said before begrudgingly leaving the hotel, but not without shooting Vaggie a small glare before he did.

The atmosphere was tense in the lobby after that. Charlie looked ready to blow a gasket and Vaggie didn't know what to say but luckily didn't have too as Lucy finally broke the tense silence.

"Please tell me you didn't actually let that fucktard put his dick in you, you gotta have some standards." the pinkette asked.

Charlie let out a groaning sigh before answering. "It was a long time ago, before any of you were even born. We grew up together and so it was expected we'd be together, I don't wanna talk about it, but you are right in calling him a douche, king of the douche."

"Oh forget about him hun, he doesn't deserve your air." Vaggie said as she went over to hug Charlie. "Just treat him like you would any other guest and he'll eventually get the message."

"Yeah no, my highschool was full of those types of guys. Little Chads and Tuckers living off Daddy's money and never being told no. They only message they'll get it a shovel to the head." Lucy interjected.

"You don't need a man like that Charlie! I bet he's never even said anything romantic in the slightest!" Niffty chimed in.

"Heh, your right about that." Charlie agreed. "Okay, enough about him, I'm over him. We still need to get this place in order, so I'm gonna go check in on our other guests! You guys go ahead and continue with what you were doing!" the blonde said in a forced chipper voice as she went upstairs leaving the rest of them downstairs.

Lucy took this opportunity to go over to Vaggie and say, "You should totally make out with her tomorrow right in front of him, nothing deflates a Chad's ego and masculinity more than see his ex move on."

"Oh I'm totally gonna do that." Vaggie agreed. "And I'm gonna stare him right in the eyes as I do."


End file.
